6 months
by AWKWRDCAIT
Summary: Set after the almost stabbing. Eli is back after 6 months away expecting everything to be the way it was before. But 6 months can change everything, and not only does Clare have a new boyfriend but she's a new her. And for her there may be no way out...
1. Chapter 1

"Grants here!" Clare's mother called excitedly up the stairs.

"Ok mom! Almost ready!"Clare called back trying to touch up the make up that covered the large bruise on her left cheek. It's my own fault she thought, she should have left the locket at home. But when she picked it up she just couldn't seem to put it down. The locket was the last thing she had left of her and Eli's relationship. But she should have known better Grant was extremely jealous not to mention wildly possessive and seeing as he called it "a sign of ownership that he wasn't responsible for that made him look pathetic" had caused as usual a physical disagreement. Clare's stomach dropped, as she looked at herself nervously. He was here and she wasn't ready suddenly her clothes seemed to plain, her face seemed completely blotchy and bloated, her hair seem deflated and life less, and seeing these things she was scared of what Grant would say.

"Clare!" her mother snapped excitedly, as she poked her head into Clare's room " Sweetie, don't keep a nice boy like Grant waiting!"

"I'm coming." Clare sighs " Just one more minute."

"He isn't that wretched boy you used to see Clare!" her mother says and from her expression she can tell her mother is getting annoyed. "Now hurry down stairs and have a nice evening with Grant." Clare knew her mother loved Grant. All she ever heard was Grant this and Grant that, Grants nothing like your old demon worshiping boyfriend, he's nice, he's smart, he's a good CHRISTIAN. And it was because of that that even though she was afraid of Grant about 80% of the time she stayed with him. Grant made her mother happy, which hadn't happened much since the divorce, and if he pleased her mother that much then she would get used to him.

Clare sighed glancing once more in the mirror before turning towards her door. As her hand touched the knob her phone beeped alerting her to a new text message, she hurried back yanking it of the charger to check what it said. She would of been bringing it but Grant hated her even so much as checking the time when they were together, so after one to many fights she started leaving it at home. The message was from Adam, though simple, and short the words nearly sent her into a frenzy...

Eli is back.


	2. Chapter 2

ELI'S POV

The driver pulled up to the house tires screeching to a halt."GOOD GOD" Eli thought "he was trying to kill me!" "Nothing you haven't done before"a quite voice in his head reminded him. Sighing Eli gave the man his cash hopping out of the taxi pulling his duffle along. The driver nodded giving him a small smile as he pulled away leaving Eli completely he faced the house taking in everything he had missed since the moment he left, 6 months he moved toward the front door he smiled at the sight if trusty old Morty sitting in the drive way, yes you heard right Elijah Goldsworthy SMILED, a lot of things had changed but Morty never would. While he reminisced about all the things Morty had seen good and bad the door burst open and a loud yell broke his reverie.

"Baby boy!" CeCe exclaimed running down the front steps her bangles clinking, bare feet slapping against the pavement, her long skirt and hair trailing behind her. Before Eli could even begin to register what was happening he was tackled to the ground, as his mother peppered his face with kisses. "Baby boy! I have been missing you something fierce! I cannot believe you are finally home!"

" I know mom I missed you too." Eli said lightly trying to pry his mother off of him.

"Cece! Dammit! Let the boy breath!" A booming voice commanded in a humorous tone.

"Oh hush Bullfrog." she quieted him pulling her self up brushing the grass off of her as Eli did the same. For a few seconds they all stood in awkward silence obviously not used to each other's presence.

"You been lifting son?" Bullfrog blurted out breaking the silence.

"Oh...uh yeah," the boy said nervously scratching the back of his neck. "At Hillcrest they try to encourage us to channel our 'issues' into avenues we'd never explored before, which for me was obviously any type of athletics." he chuckled. Both of his parents smiled at his confession, knowing their son well enough to understand that physical activity was challenging for him.

"Oh!" CeCe exclaimed startling the two men "Hun I nearly forgot! How could I have forgotten! They have..."

"Mom"

"Waiting all morning! They said they missed having you at schoo..."

"MOM"

"I think they wanted to go to the Square or the Circle no that's not it."

"CECE!" The woman stopped ranting startled that her son had yelled.

"Yes?" she responded.

"what did you forget?" Eli asked trying to get whatever it is out of the way because he needed to make some apologies.

"Someones been waiting for you all day!"

"Really?" Eli said running up the front walk. There was only one person on his mind.

Clare. He had missed her. While he was at Hillcrest he had wanted to call her a thousand times but he wasn't sure she would want to hear from him. And after a while most of the doctors he had been working with said he needed to rid himself of his demons before going for things with Clare. Then it was time to go home, he hadn't even noticed the passing of time in HC all he noticed was the pain of the Julia incident excitedly pushed open the front door ready to see his favorite sight, sky blue eyes and a perfect face and cinnamon hair...

"Eli!"

"Adam?" Eli asked as he is engulfed in a mammoth hug. Patting his friend on the back lightly Eli waited for adam to let go.

"Dude." Adam said letting go and looking up at his friend. "Where the hell have you been?" he snapped suddenly, slapping the 'goth' upside the head.

"Ouch!"Eli complained rubbing his head. Adam's expression showed no sympathy his hard glare still angry as he looked at his long lost friend.

" Ok I'll explain"

"You better!" Adam cut in.

" I will but it's a long story, and I don't want to tell it twice. So let's call Clare up and invite her here cause we all know I owe her an apol.."

As Eli spoke Adams face fell... Hard.

"What Adam? Afraid to hear her angry voice?" he joked.

"That's not it exactly. I don't think she will be here." Adam mumbled quietly.

"Then what she has a church thingy or whatever? Is that why she can't join us?"

"No she can't cause... She can't cause she's out with Grant." He said quickly with a look of disgust. Eli felt a lump form in his throat.

"Who's Grant?" Eli asked wearily.

Adam sighed looking at anything but the boy in front of him.

"Her boyfriend."


	3. Chapter 3

Clare

"Clare!" Grant snapped "What is your problem tonight?"

Clare looked up at her boyfriend, with his blond crew cut, tan toned body, and bright blue eyes he looked like prince charming... Too bad he wasn't.

"I'm s-sorry" she stuttered out "I've just got a lot on my mind." His face was still angrily disapproving and she knew she need to do something fast or she would have to be more creative with her makeup for the next few days. "With your birthday and all I just wanna give you something special." She blurted out hoping to make him happier. His eyes softened ever so slightly.

"Well you know what I want Clare..." he trailed off disgustingly letting his eyes linger on her chest. " I've been patient but I'm sick of putting up with your shi..stuff Clare."

"I know Grant. I know and I promise I'll get better with.. That."

"you better."

"I will."

"Now eat your salad Clare, we're done talking." Clare nodded looking down at her salad. Truth is she has only been thinking about two things,the text she had got from Adam earlier, and the weight she felt on her upper thigh where her phone sat in her pocket, causing an itch to text Adam back. After a few more minutes of silence Clare couldn't take it anymore.

"Grant? May I use the restroom?"

He sighed looking up from his cell phone.

"Is it going to take forever Clare because you know how much I hate waiting."

"No I'll be quick." She promised.

"Fine." Clare smiled sliding out of the booth. But before she could get out he grabbed her arm. "Don't I get a kiss?" he questioned with a charming smile. When he smiled like that she remembered why she liked him so much in the first place.

"Of course!" she giggled leaning in placing her lips on his. He immediately slid his hands into her hair trapping her there and deepening the kiss. She tried to smile and endure it but his tongue met her lips forcing it's way in. Sliding her hand in-between them and pushing against his chest she whispered, "I'll hurry."

Frowning he let go and picked his phone back up.

As soon as she reached the bathroom she whipped her phone out dialing Adam's number.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three...

"Hello?" her friends voice blasted threw the ear piece of her Blackberry.

"Adam!" she responded whispering, just in case Grant decided to wait out side the door like he sometimes does.

"Why are we whispering?" he asked comically.

"I'm in the bathroom."

"Is it a silent bathroom?"

"No," she exclaimed " I just don't want to disturb people."

"I get it now," Adam said sadly "You're with the devil."

"He's not that bad..." she flounders, it even sound like a lie to her.

"Whatever Clare." Since the day Adam had met Grant he had hated him. Adam said there was something way off about him, wether it was his eyes or his shoes Adam always found something as he called it "skeevey" about Grant to point out. When the fights started Clare told Adam about every single one because with Ali gone and Eli M.I.A. the boy was all she had, and Adam always said the same two words...

DUMP HIM.

The first time Grant hit her she ran to her phone sobbing as soon as he dropped her off. While she was dialing Adam's number she knew she couldn't say anything to him. He would tell her to leave Grant, and as appealing as that sounded he was the first boy who hadn't left her. Not to mention the fact that when he wasn't angry he made her feel so special and beautiful and well...loved. So when Adam answered she lied, saying it all got better and they had nothing to worry about ever again. They both knew that he didn't believe it.

"Yeah. Whatever." Clare snapped. That's when she heard it, the familiar beat in the background.

Paisley Jacket.

Dead Hand.

Clare froze, when Eli left Adam swore off Dead until Eli came back he couldn't and wouldn't listen to them because it was the one thing that kept their bromance strong. Clare thought it would last about 10 mins but he had kept his pact,even when Dead Hand came on the radio he would shut it off. So if Adam was listening to Dead Hand that meant it was true.

"Are you with him?" She asked quietly.

"I'm at his hous-Ahhhh Elijah what the..." but Adam's voice faded and was replaced by a voice she had missed more than anything in the world.

"Clare?"

"Eli."

"I've missed you so much Clare please just come over and let me explain. Please." Clare's head spun. She had no idea how to respond to the question that he had asked her. When she heard him cough she realized he was waiting for an answer.

"It's been 6 months Eli. I've been waited for you to explain for 6 months."

"I know Clare I-"

"I don't think you do! I realize we were in a bad place, YOU were in a bad place but I thought we could figure it out cause that's what we did. And then I hear some rumor that you went to the hospital and I run down there only to hear you've been released, so I hurry to your house and you are gone. No note, no letter, not even a freaking smoke signal Eli. And even CeCe and Bullfrog wouldn't tell me what happened they just kept saying they were so sorry and you had to go. But go where? You hurt me. You broke my heart, because you left just like everyone else my parents, Ali, K.C., Darcy. And I needed you I really really did." Clare didn't realize see was crying until she looked in the mirror.

"Clare.."

"No! You can't worm your way back into my life not now. I'm over you! I'm with Grant and he's perfect."

"I'm sure he is but Clare..."

"What?"

"I know I hurt you but I love you."

Her heart stopped at his words. Love? Really?

"Eli I-"

Suddenly a loud bang on the door startled her, she looked at her watch, she had been in the bathroom for 10 minutes Grant would be angry.

"CLARE!" his voice boomed "Let me in."

The small girl panicked looking at the phone in her hand.

"Clare what was that?" Eli's voice shouted from her phone. Not knowing what to do the she frantically hit buttons on her phone in an attempt to disconnect and slide it into her dresses pocket while she ran over to the door and unlocked it quickly.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Grant hissed before he looked at her face. "Holy shit are you crying Clare?"

She just nodded softly averting her eyes.

"Your pathetic Clare."

"I know."Clare responded watching a vicious smile grace Grant's lips.

"Don't you agree with me Clare?"

"I just did"

"Say I'm right Clare." He commanded sounding just a bit angry.

"Grant I-"

"SAY IT!" He yelled slamming his palm against her small cheek. Clare let out a strangled yelp of pain, as she started to taste blood in her mouth,

"Your right," she gasped through the pain "Your always right."

"And?" he pressed.

"I love you, more than anything."Clare whispered.

"That's more like it," he sighed with a smile grabbing her wrist tighter than necessary. "Now we are leaving, and I hope you are done with your salad cause I told them to take it. Apparently even veggies cannot cure your weight problems, I'm right aren't I?"

"Of course" she said brightly hoping to please him. As he drug her out of the restaurant she vaguely wondered what Eli would say if he knew how spineless she had become after he left her.


	4. Chapter 4

Eli

Adam and Eli had been sitting in his room for a few hours catching up. Dead Hand was blasting and they had everything from the kitchen sitting on his bed. After hearing all about how Adam and Fiona had become an official couple there was a lull in conversation. So Eli decided to ask the question that he had been wanting to ask.

"So she has a boyfriend?" Eli asked quietly.

"Yeah," Adam replied glumly "Grant Perri."

"Do you like him?"

"No!" his usually calm friend snapped "He is cocky and douchey and there is just something about him that sets me on edge wether it's the way he talks to her or the way everyone at school thinks he's a goddamn saint. And when they started dating the way he talked about you was terrible, like you were some Satan worshipping mistake she made and he was there to fix it."

Eli already hated this guy. But to be honest he would hate anyone dating Clare. He watched as Adam looked like he was getting so worked up he could explode.

"Then she started telling me about all their fights and they just kept getting worse and worse . And I kept telling her to dump him cause he wasn't going to get any nicer plus she was still totally in love with you, but she kept insisting he was perfect and she was over you. And now somethings different she honestly listens to every word he says she never leaves his side I can tell he treats her like shit but he came at the perfect time. I had never seen her so vulnerable her parents stopped coming to see her, her sister found out about her parents divorce and cancelled her plans to come home, she had started helping Jenna with her kid and K.C. freaked on her saying she was pathetically trying to get him back and Jenna bought it so then when the kids at school heard they all started calling her Saint Slut, Ali hadn't been found yet, and on top of that you just up and disappeared."

Eli felt like he was going to puke, her life had fallen to pieces and he wasn't there when she needed him. Leaving was supposed to make her life easier not leave her completely alone.

"I can't believe that all happened to her." He whispered.

"I know," Adam said sadly "And dude I think it's gotten way worse ya know? she's losing weight, she dresses different, talks different if she talks at all. I really think he's hurting her not just her her heart or whatever but her-"

Adams sentence was cut short by his phone ringing.

"One sec," he sighed "it's probly my mom." Eli nodded. "Hello?" the shorter boy said into his phone. While Eli waited for the call to end he started picking things up off his shelves looking at what he left behind tuning finding an old picture of him and Clare he was taken aback once again at how beautiful she was, gosh he loved her. Suddenly he is reminded that Adam is there by his friends shout.

"Oh I get it... Your with the devil."

The Devil? Who the hell was he talking to? He watched as his friends face turns incredulous.

"Whatever Clare."

The darkly dressed teen froze. CLARE. No it couldn't be, it just couldn't be.

"I'm at his..." as soon as Adam started that statement Eli ran across the small room not even listening to his smaller friends protests grabbing his phone from his grasp.

"Clare?" he asked breathlessly.

"Eli." she responded flatly. Hearing her voice made his heart burst, he missed her so much.

"I've missed you so much Clare please just come over and let me explain. Please." he whimpered not caring how unmanly he sounded. But the only thing that followed was silence. After about 30 seconds he was getting nervous. Letting out a cough he could almost see her snap back to reality.

"It's been 6 months Eli. I've been waited for you to explain for 6 months."

"I know Clare I-"

"I don't think you do!" she screamed at him "I realize we were in a bad place, YOU were in a bad place but I thought we could figure it out cause that's what we did. And then I hear some rumor that you went to the hospital and I run down there only to hear you've been released, so I hurry to your house and you are gone. No note, no letter, not even a freaking smoke signal Eli." He was ashamed hear what he had done 6 months ago but back then he thought it was for the best. "And even CeCe and Bullfrog wouldn't tell me what happened they just kept saying they were so sorry and you had to go. But go where? You hurt me. You broke my heart, because you left just like everyone else my parents, Ali, K.C., Darcy. And I needed you I really really did." Eli heard her crying and stiffened, he knew he had hurt her but hearing her like this made his heart break.

"Clare.." He begged.

"No!" she screeched sounding as much as he hated to admit it crazy. "You can't worm your way back into my life not now. I'm over you! I'm with grant and he's perfect."

"I'm sure he is but Clare..."

"What?"

"I know I hurt you but I love you." His heart pounded at the confession he had waited for months to make.

"Eli I-" she started, getting cut of by a loud bang her side of the phone.

"CLARE!" he heard a voice boom "Let me in."

"Clare what was that?" he questioned worriedly.

But Eli never got a response all he heard was Clare frantically pushing buttons."What the hell is taking so long?" The same voice hissed.

"Clare?" Eli asked. "Clare?" but he still got no response.

"Holy shit," the voice questioned angrily "are you crying Clare?" Eli waited with baited breath, what was going on?

"Your pathetic Clare." the voice said maliciously. Who the fuck is this douche? Eli thought looking down at the phone suddenly realizing what happened, Clare must have thought she had ended the call.

"Adam!" he shouted throwing the phone to his friend who was pouting on the bed. "Turn this on speaker!"

"Why?" his friend questioned pushing the appropriate buttons.

"I know." Clare's voice burst from the phone sounding broken.

"Is that Clare?" Adam yelled

"shhhhhh!" Eli exclaimed one finger on his lips the other hand pointing at the phone.

"Don't you agree with me Clare?" the same voice questioned evilly.

"That's Grant." Adam whispered his tone full of hate.

"I just did." they heard Clare argue.

"Say I'm right Clare." the voice, or rather Grant's voice commanded.

"Grant I-"

"SAY IT!" Grant yelled, the unmistakeable sound of skin on skin contact. The two boys heard a gasp of pain and knew it was Clare.

"Your right, your always right." She mumbled.

"And?"

"I Love you, more than anything." They hear her whisper.

"That's more like it," the boy on the other line said disgustingly "Now we are leaving, and I hope you are done with your salad cause I told them to take it. Apparently even veggies aren't curing your weight problems, I'm right aren't I?" Eli was saw red. Some one had told Clare, his Clare beautiful perfect sweet caring Clare that she was anything but.

"C'mon Clare," Adam whispered "Tell him off please. Be the girl you were before, please." he begged.

"Of course" they heard her say brightly. Apparently it was in vain.


End file.
